Pardonne-moi
by alwaysslythendor394
Summary: Trois ans se sont écoulés depuis qu'Harry à trouver un mot d'Hermione. Trois ans qu'elle est partie. Trois ans qu'il n'a plus aucune nouvelle d'elle. Une visite innatendue va bouleverser tout ses espoirs.


Bonjour bonjour ! Je reviens avec un petit os que j'ai écris il y a déjà quelques mois mais que je tenais à améliorer avant de vous Le présenter. Je vous prévient avant ! Sortez les mouchoirs si vous êtes aussi sensibles que moi.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

C'était un soir de février. Il n'y avait pas un chat dans les rues plongées dans la pénombre. Seul un homme marchait, les yeux dans le vide. Il marchait vers un but bien précis. Une démarche déterminée mais lente. Même le froid ne semblait pas l'arrêter. Il avait le visage fermé et personne n'aurait pu deviner ce qu'il ressentait. Dans sa tête pourtant c'était un vrai combat. Son cœur était brisé, il voulait tout jeter, frapper, casser. Il voulait pleurer, s'effondrer, et ne jamais plus se relever. Mais il ne pouvait pas, il avait encore une tâche à accomplir, il lui avait promis.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps il avait marché, mais son nez était devenu rouge, et ses doigts étaient engoudis. Il était arrivé devant son objectif, il allait accomplir sa dernière mission. Il se tenait debout devant le lieu qu'elle lui avait indiqué. Il regarda les maisons présentes, toutes semblables les unes aux autres. Le 11 puis le 13. Il pensa alors très fort au numéro manquant. C'est alors qu'une maison apparut, semblant écarter les autres. Le 12 Grimmauld Place lui faisait face. Il resta là, à regarder les fenêtres éclairées, la façade sombre. Il le devait, il lui avait promis. Il s'avança jusqu'à la porte et frappa quelques coups. Il entendit un rapide « J'arrive » d'une voix féminine. Sa gorge se serra et il se sentit défaillir. Mais il ne pouvait pas, il devait se montrer courageux, il lui devait cela.

« Malefoy ? Que fais-tu là ? »

Demanda Ginny Potter. Elle avait perdu le sourire qu'elle avait en ouvrant la porte et le regardait maintenant avec un air incrédule, les sourcils froncés. Voilà six ans que Ginny n'avait pas revu Drago Malefoy. Il était parti après son procès où il avait été acquitté et elle ne l'avait jamais revu. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il était devenu, et pour dire la vérité, elle ne s'en préoccupait pas. Alors pourquoi était-il là ? Pourquoi venait-il chez eux, alors qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais entendus ? Pourquoi à cette heure ? Et surtout pourquoi avait-il l'air aussi brisé ? Trop de question trottait dans la tête de la rousse, et aucune réponse ne lui venait. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiétait. Même s'il avait été son « ennemi », elle avait un cœur, et le voir dans cet état la chamboulait. Il n'avait aucun masque, il ne cachait rien. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé le voir comme ça. Il semblait vide.

« Malefoy ? Que veux-tu ?

-Je…Il faut que je vois Potter.

-Bon… entre je vais chercher Harry. »

Ginny se résigna, voyant bien que Malefoy ne lâcherait rien. Elle s'écarta et le laissa entrer dans la maison Potter. Même si le blond n'avait rien voulu lui dire, Ginny questionnerait son époux par la suite. Elle saurait ce qu'il se passe, foi de Weasley !

Harry arriva dans le salon où se trouvait Drago Malefoy, debout et perdu. Ginny l'avait prévenu de l'identité de leur invité surprise et surtout de l'état dans lequel il semblait se trouver, mais Harry avait pensé qu'elle exagérait. Il fut destabilisé de voir que ce n'était pas le cas. Il regardait dans le vide, les traits marqués. Il semblait démuni et morne, un corps innhabité. Harry s'avança vers lui, rangeant sa baguette. Il l'avait prise par méfiance, après tout Malefoy était chez lui, il y avait de quoi être sur la défensive. Mais en le voyant il avait compris qu'il ne risquait absolument rien.

« Tu voulais me voir Malefoy ?

-Euh… Oui. Euh… est-ce que nous pourrions parler…en privé. »

Bien sur Drago savait parfaitement qu'une fois qu'il serait parti Potter mettrait au courant la rouquine et tous les autres. Mais sa mission à lui ne concernait qu'Harry. Harry fit un signe à Ginny que tout allait bien et indiqua à Drago l'étage. Ce dernier le suivit et ils arrivèrent dans ce qui semblait être le bureau de l'auror. Harry lança un assurdiato pour qu'ils soient tranquilles. Bien sur il parlerait de tout ça à Ginny après.

« Alors Malefoy, que voulais tu me dire ? »

Il ne pouvait pas répondre, le poids dans sa gorge était trop imposant, alors il lui tendit seulement ce pourquoi il était là, une lettre. Sa lettre.

« Qu'est-ce ?

-Ouvres Potter. Lis-la et après si tu as des questions j'y répondrais. »

Malefoy savait pertinnement ce qui allait se passer, il allait d'abord être heureux avant de plonger dans une tristesse absolue. Il allait passer par tant d'émotion et lui, allait devoir assister à tout ça. Parce qu'il lui en avait fait la promesse.

Harry regarda la lettre que le blond lui avait tendue, et reconnut aussitôt l'écriture de son prénom. C'était elle. Voilà trois ans qu'il attendait ce jour. Il ne pensa plus à rien d'autre qu'à ouvrir la lettre de sa meilleure amie. Il ne pensait plus au fait que ce soit Malefoy qui vienne lui apporter en main propre et ne se posa donc pas la question « pourquoi ». Il ne pensa pas à ce qu'il allait pouvoir découvrir à l'intérieur. Elle lui avait écrit, elle pensait encore à lui.

L'écriture était tremblante mais appliquée. Harry commença à lire avec empressement, un large sourire sur son visage.

« Cher Harry,

Je sais que cela fait maintenant trois ans que je ne t'ai pas donné de nouvelles, ni à toi, ni à personne et je te prie de m'excuser. *Oh tu es toute excusé Hermione*. Mais je ne veux pas que tu te fasses de faux espoirs plus longtemps, je vais être brutale mais je ne peux pas te laisser croire en des choses, tu n'en souffrirais que plus encore. Harry, si tu lis cette lettre c'est que je suis morte et certainement enterrée. […]»

Harry relut deux fois cette ligne pour être certain que son cerveau ne lui avait pas joué de mauvais tour, des larmes s'échappaient de ses yeux. Il leva le regard vers l'autre homme de la pièce cherchant dans ses prunelles un quelconque indice qui lui montrerait que ce n'était qu'une blague vraiment pas drôle. Mais il ne vit rien de cela. Seuls des yeux emplis de larmes s'offraient à sa vision. C'était vrai.

« Malefoy dis moi que ce n'est pas vrai ?

-ça l'est. »

La gorge nouée et la voix brisée lui affirmèrent qu'elle était bien morte. Harry s'effondra, il hurla, jeta les affaires qui se trouvaient sur son bureau, par terre. Elle lui écrivait après des années de silence pour lui annoncer qu'elle était…morte. Elle n'avait pas le droit. Pourquoi avait-elle fait ça. Harry sentit son cœur se déchirer. Trois ans qu'il n'avait aucune nouvelle, trois ans qu'elle ne donnait aucun signe de vie et la seule lettre qu'elle lui écrivait c'était pour lui annoncer qu'elle n'était plus de ce monde. Harry était brisé. Il se laissa tomber par terre, repliait, la tête dans ses genoux, pleurant à chaudes larmes. Malefoy avait su comment il allait réagir. D'abord heureux de retrouver son Hermione, d'avoir de ses nouvelles, et il s'effondrerait comme lui s'était effondré lorsqu'il avait vu son cœur cesser de battre. Il ne s'était pas trompé, et voilà que maintenant il devait assister à cela. Mais Hermione lui avait fait juré de faire lire la lettre à Harry jusqu'au bout. Drago reprit alors le parchemin qui était par terre et s'avança vers Potter et lui tendit.

« Pourquoi Malefoy ? Pourquoi elle fait ça ? Et puis d'abord pourquoi c'est toi qui l'apporte ?

-Lis jusqu'au bout, et si t'as des questions je n'y répondrais que lorsque tu seras parvenu au dernier mot. »

Harry était désemparé, il avait vu la longueur du parchemin et se doutait que ce serait encore long. Il ne voulait pas lire d'autre chose, il n'en aurait pas la force.

« Potter lis ! Je lui ai promis. »

Harry reprit alors la lettre et s'éxecuta. Il avait tellement peur de ce qu'il allait découvrir par la suite.

« […] Je suis désolée de t'infliger cela Harry, mais tu ne pouvais pas continuer à lire cette lettre sans savoir que je n'étais plus là. Tu te serais brisé à petit feu, l'espoir t'aurait porté avant que tu ne t'effondres. Je ne pouvais te faire cela. Pardonne-moi. Je sais ce que tu penses, je ne t'ai pas écris une seule fois depuis que je suis partie, et la seule fois où je le fais c'est pour t'annoncer cette chose.

Je pense que je te dois des explications. Il y a tant de choses que je dois te dire, j'espère seulement que j'aurais le temps de parvenir à la fin. Je pense que je vais remonter au jour où je suis partie. Mais je vais laisser Drago écrire car je n'en ai plus la force et qu'il devient bien trop difficile pour moi d'arriver à former des lettres correctes.

C'était le 3 août 2001. Je me souviens comme si c'était hier. Te souviens-tu que depuis plusieurs semaines j'étais victime de fatigue, de maux de tête et de perte de poids. Je toussais et avait parfois des difficultés à avaler. J'étais alors partie me reposer en australie chez mes parents. Je t'avais écris pour te dire que j'allais mieux et que je pourrais revenir pour ton anniversaire. Je l'ai fait et c'est cette nuit que j'ai pris ma décision. Durant ma convalescence chez mes parents, un cancer des poumons m'a été diagnostiqué. Un cancer à petites cellules. Tu me connais j'ai fait des recherches, j'ai parlé à des médecins très compétents, et ils étaient ous formels, ma chance de guérison était faible, d'autant plus que la chirurgie ne pouvait être envisagée. Je suis revenue comme promis pour ton anniversaire, mais je n'avais pas encore pris cette décision. Je voulais profiter de vous voir tous, peut-être pour la dernière fois. Vous étiez tous si joyeux, comme si plus rien de mal ne pouvait vous arrivez. Alors ce soir là j'ai décidé de ne pas être un poids pour vous, pour votre bonheur. J'ai attendu quelques jours, mais plus j'attendais et plus ça devenait dur de vous le cacher et surtout de partir. Quand tu as découvert le mot que j'avais laissé sur la table de la cuisine te disant que je partais, que je voulais revenir à mes sources et que je ne supportais plus ce monde mais que j'allais bien et que je ne voulais pas que tu t'inquiète, j'étais derrière la fenêtre, invisible grâce à un produit des jumeaux. Ta réaction m'a brisée, mais je me suis dis que c'était mieux ainsi, que si je restais tu souffrirais plus. Ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure solution. Tu aurais peut-être aimé que je t'en parle. Je sais déjà que tu m'aurais dis que tu serais toujours là pour moi, comme je l'avais été pour toi. Tu m'aurais sûrement dis que tu m'aiderai à combattre ma maladie et m'accompagnerai tout du long. Mais je ne voulais pas vous imposer ma maladie. Ne m'en veux pas Harry.

Je sais que ça a été difficile pour vous aussi, et je m'excuse pour tout cela. Je n'ai jamais cessé de penser à vous, et de vous aimer. Je suis d'abord partie me réfugier chez mes parents en Australie. Mais c'était une cachette bien facile. Tu n'as pas mis bien longtemps à trouver où ils habitaient. J'étais bel et bien là quand tu es venu. J'ai tout entendu. Je t'ai vu devant la porte frapper, je savais que tu viendrais un jour et j'avais briffé mes parents pour qu'ils ne révèlent rien. Te voir m'a bouleversé, j'aurais tant aimé courir te voir et me jeter entre tes bras, mais je ne pouvais pas revenir en arrière, pas après six mois. Et surtout je ne voulais pas que tu puisses me voir dans l'état où j'étais. La chimiothérapie m'avait affaiblie, j'avais perdu mes cheveux, j'étais maigre et fatiguée. Mes parents n'ont rien lâché, mais quand tu es parti, ils sont venus me voir pour me convaincre. Ils ont vraiment essayé, mais ma décision était prise. Ca m'a vraiment fait du mal de savoir à quel point tu étais mal par ma faute. Peu de temps après ta visite mon cancer a dégénéré, et j'ai dû subir la radiothérapie. Je suis entrée dans un hôpital très réputée en Australie, où un cancerologue faisait apparement des merveilles. Imagine ma surprise lorsque j'ai vu Drago Malefoy débarquer dans ma chambre. Notre relation même si ce n'était que médecin/patient n'était pas vraiment rose. Mais nous avons finis par apprendre à nous connaître et bizarrement je me sentais bien quand il était là. Il était patient avec moi et il m'aidait lorsque j'étais au plus mal. Je pouvais parler de tout avec lui, puisqu'il vous connaissait et qu'il connaissait notre monde. Il a petit à petit ouvert son cœur et m'a confié la raison de son départ de notre monde aussi. Finalement nous sommes devenus amis, et plus par la suite.

J'ai appris par la suite dans la gazette du sorcier que tu allais te marier. Il a réussis à m'obtenir une sortie et nous avons fait le voyage jusqu'en Angleterre. J'étais là à ton mariage Harry. Ginny était si belle dans sa robe blanche. Et ta réaction lorsque tu l'as vu, je ne pourrais jamais oublier ton visage. J'étais là Harry, je ne t'ai jamais abandonné. Le pire pour moi a été de voir ses chaises vides que tu avais fais exprès de laisser et où il y avait le nom de tes parents, de remus et Tonks, de ton parrain... et le mien. C'était tellement déchirant pour moi de voir mon nom inscrit et ne pas pouvoir vous rejoindre. A ce moment là j'ai failli craquer. J'ai voulu vous rejoindre. J'aurais aimé te crier que j'étais là, te dire que moi non plus je ne t'oublier pas. Le mariage était fini et j'ai dû rejoindre l'hôpital.

La radiothérapie et la chimiothérapie ont eu raison du cancer. J'étais guérie. Enfin pas tout à fait, j'étais en rémission. Je me laissais un an et demi pour être certaine et pouvoir revenir au près de vous. Je l'ésperais tellement fort. Drago m'a demandé en mariage le lendemain, et deux mois après nous étions mariés. J'aurais aimé vous convier mais je n'étais pas encore certaine. Puis j'ai appris que j'étais enceinte. Un an après notre mariage, un petit Leo Harry Malefoy est venu emplir notre maison de bonheur. Il est né le 1er août 2003, soit un jour après toi. Belle coïncidence ne trouves-tu pas ? Cependant ça n'a été que de courte durée pour moi puisque la maladie est revenue. J'ai fait une rechute. Je suis entrée à l'hopital en janvier 2004. Je n'ai pu profiter de mon petit garçon seulement quelques mois, et je sais déjà que je n'entendrais jamais sa voix, ne le verrais jamais marcher. Je n'assisterais même pas à son premier anniversaire. Harry je veux que tu sois le parrain de mon fils. Je t'en prie accepte-le, comme étant ma dernière volonté.

Je pense t'avoir tout dis et j'espère que tu parviendras à me pardonner de t'avoir caché tout cela tant d'années. Présentes mes excuses à tous nos amis et dis leur que je ne les ai jamais oublié eux non plus. Embrasse Ginny de ma part.

Ps : j'ai appris qu'elle était enceinte, je ne sais pas pour quand c'est, mais toutes mes félicitations à tous les deux. Je suis tellement heureuse pour vous. »

Harry était passé par tant d'émotions qu'il ne savait plus comment réagir. Il avait appris tellement de choses en si peu de temps qu'il avait du mal à tout encaisser. Il leva alors simplement les yeux vers celui qui avait partagé les dernières années de la vie de sa meilleure amie et lui demanda « ou est-elle ? ». C'est ainsi que Drago attrapa le bras du brun et le fit transplaner dans un petit cimetière de londres où il avait fait rappatrier le corps de sa bien aimée pour qu'elle soit enfin chez elle, proche de ses amis comme elle le lui avait demandé.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Voili voilou n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! Pleurez bien -oui je suis sadique-


End file.
